Raone
Raone (ラオン, Laon) is a playable character in Destrega. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Raone unlocks Dynasty Warriors Guan Yu and Lu Bu as character skins. Role in Game Raone is Zauber's trusted general who served his master before the latter came to power. Aside from Fahlma, he is the strongest Relic-user within the Prime Minister's forces and uses his abilities to slaughter those in his way. Since Raone is the one who ordered the slaughter of Tieme's resistance group early on in the story, former Ipsen knight Tieme holds a grudge against him. He is also responsible for Rohzen's death under orders from Zauber who saw the elderly man as expendable. When Tieme storms through the castle, Raone intercepts his path and challenges him alone only to die in the end. Personality Resolute in his duty to Zauber, Raone obeys any plan without fail. He is a stoic yet arrogant figure who tends to look down on his opponents. As a stark contrast to Tieme, he shares his master's brutal methods in pacifying the region and hardly shows any hint of restraint in combat. But at the same time, Raone's conceit prevents him from doing things prudently which eventually costs him his life near the end of the story. Quotes *"You waste my time!" *"Fool! You'll never beat me!" ---- *"Raone! The ghosts of my friends cry out for vengeance! And they will get it!" :"Don't fool yourself. You cannot defeat me. You will join your friends in Hell!" ::~~Tieme and Raone Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Punches twice before slamming knee unto the opponent followed by a swift low kick. : : Launches a strong punch forward. : , : Knocks opponent up into the air via upward punch. : , , , : Does a leaping knee kick. : (Front): Attacks opponent from behind with an overhead slam. : / (Rear) or , , : Rams shoulder against the opponent. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Releases a ball of light that sends out a laser beam right at the opponent. : : Shoots a large fireball towards the opponent. : : Sends three small fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling a considerable distance. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Releases a ball of light that quickly sends out a laser beam straight at the opponent. : , : Releases a ball of light that sends out a powerful laser beam right at the opponent. : , : Creates three balls of light that shoot lasers right at the opponent. : , : Launches a large fireball towards the opponent with more speed. : , : Shoots a more concentrated fireball towards the opponent. : , : Shoots three large fireballs simultaneously. : , : Sends three fast fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling a considerable distance. : , : Shoots three small but powerful fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling at a considerable distance. : , : Sends six small fireballs that eventually intersect after traveling at a certain distance. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Releases a ball of light that quickly sends out a long laser beam right at the opponent. : , , : Hurls a ball of light that sends out a strong and fast laser beam right at the opponent. : , , : Quickly releases three balls of light that shoot lasers towards the opponent. : , , : Releases a ball of light that sends out a more concentrated laser beam. : , , : Swiftly sends out a ball of light that releases a powerful laser beam traveling forward. : , , : Creates five balls of light that shoot out lasers right at the opponent. : , , : Creates three balls of light that shoot faster lasers right at the opponent. : , , : Shoots a very strong fireball right in front of the opponent. : , , : Shoots a more concentrated fireball with more speed. : , , : Shoots three concentrated fireballs that eventually intersect on the opponent at a specific distance. : , , : Shoots a large fireball at top speed. : , , : Swiftly shoots a stronger large fireball. : , , : Shoots five large fireball that eventually home in on the opponent. : , , : Shoots four stronger fireball that eventually home in on the opponent. : , , : Releases seven small fireballs in a fan formation that make their way towards the opponent. Shoots eight fireballs when performed in the air. : , , : Quickly sends six small fireballs that eventually intersect after traveling at a certain distance. : , , : Sends six small but potent fireballs that intersect at some point after traveling within a certain distance. : , , : Shoots four very fast fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots five fast fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots four concentrated fireballs that converge on the opponent after traveling a considerable distance. : , , : Shoots five strong fireballs that eventually converge together after traveling a considerable distance. : , , : Blasts opponent with a massive beam of energy. Fighting Style Raone's Relic power enables him to fire red-colored energy beams that inflict massive damage. While his attacks are generally powerful, this is offset by their straightforward pattern which most opponents may easily avoid. Therefore, fighting up close is essential when playing as Raone. His overall strength makes him a great close-range fighter who can perform a variety of damaging combos while enduring enemy attacks. When fighting from a distance, his long-range techniques (especially his span-class spells) are best used against opponents approaching forward rather than sideways. One thing to note regarding Raone's special attack, which is similar to those used by other soldiers of Zauber's army, is that its trajectory cannot be altered once it is being performed. Gallery Raone_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters